Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Get Spirited Away
''Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Get Spirited Away ''is a story in the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure series, the second story written by Bryce "The Wrestlemaniac" Kanyon and released in DeviantArt on December 5th, 2012. Plot Ten-year-old Chihiro Ogino and her parents are traveling to their new home when her father takes a wrong turn. After meeting the Fantasy Adventure Team, who find themselves lost in Japan, they unknowingly enter a magical world that Chihiro's father insists on exploring. While Chihiro's parents and several team-members eat at an empty restaurant stall, Chihiro and the rest discover an exquisite bathhouse. They meet a young boy, Haku, who warns them to return across the river before sunset. However, Chihiro and the team discovers too late that her parents and their friends have turned into pigs (Though Benny and Bryce's curse make the effects slower) and are unable to cross the flooded river, becoming trapped in the spirit world. After finding Chihiro and the gang, Haku has them ask for jobs from the bathhouse's boiler-man, Kamaji, a spider yokai commanding the susuwatari. Kamaji and the worker Lin send Chihiro and the team to the witch Yubaba, who runs the bathhouse. Yubaba gives Chihiro and her friends jobs but under different names (For example, renaming Chihiiro to Sen). Even worse, they discover that The Predators have also aligned themselves with Yubaba and strangely forget who they are. While visiting her parents' pigpen, Sen finds a goodbye card addressed to Chihiro and realizes that she and her friends have already forgotten their names. Haku warns them that Yubaba controls people by taking their names and that if either of them forget their names like he has forgotten his, they will not be able to leave the spirit world. While working, Sen invites a silent masked creature named No-Face inside, believing him to be a customer. A 'putrid spirit' arrives and is Sen's first customer. She and the team discover he is the spirit of a polluted river. In gratitude for cleaning him, he gives Sen a magic emetic dumpling. Late that night, when Bryce discovers the Predators scheme, their attempt to capture him is botched when Bryce is accidentally thrown out the window. When their friends rescues Bryce from certain death, he somehow regains his memories and one-by-one reminds the Fantasy Adventure Team of who they are. Meanwhile No-Face tempts a worker with gold, then swallows him. He demands food and begins tipping extensively. As the workers swarm him hoping to be tipped, he swallows yet another two greedy workers. Sen and the team discover paper shikigami attacking a dragon and recognize the dragon as Haku transformed. When a grievously-injured Haku crashes into Yubaba's penthouse, they follow him upstairs. When they reach Haku, a shikigami that stowed away on her back transforms into Zeniba, Yubaba's twin sister. She transforms Yubaba's baby son Boh into a mouse, creates a decoy baby and turns Yubaba's bird creature into a tiny bee. Zeniba tells Sen and the F.A.T. that Haku has stolen a magic gold seal from her, and warns them that it carries a deadly curse. After Haku dives to the boiler room with Sen, the team, and Boh on his back, while the curse finally transforms Benny and Bryce into pigs, she feeds him part of the dumpling, causing him to vomit both the seal and a black slug, which Sen crushes under-foot. With Haku unconscious, Sen resolves to return the seal and apologize for Haku. Before they leave the bathhouse, Sen confronts No-Face, who is now massive, and feeds him the rest of the dumpling. Vomiting, No-Face chases Sen and her friends out of the bathhouse before returning to his normal size. Sen,the team, No-Face and Boh travel to see Zeniba. Enraged at the damage caused by No-Face, Yubaba blames Sen and her friends for inviting him in and orders that her parents (Along with their teammates) be slaughtered. After Haku reveals that Boh is missing, Yubaba promises to free Sen, her friends and her parents in exchange for Haku retrieving Boh and after testing Sen's sincerity one final time. Sen, the team, No-Face and Boh arrive at Zeniba's house. Zeniba, now the benevolent "Granny," reveals that Sen's love for Haku broke her curse, and that Yubaba had used the black slug to control Haku. Haku appears in his dragon form, along with Lionheart, and flies both Sen, the team, and Boh back to the bathhouse. No-Face unexpectedly shows itself as a very good spinner for Zeniba and accepts her proposal to stay as a worker. On the way back, Sen recalls a memory from her youth in which she had fallen into the Kohaku River but was washed safely ashore. After correctly guessing that Haku is the spirit of the Kohaku River (and thus revealing his real name), Haku is completely freed from Yubaba's control. When they arrive at the bathhouse, Yubaba tells Sen that in order to break the curse on her parents (And the team's friends), she must identify them from among a group of pigs. After Sen correctly states that none of the pigs are her parents, Sen and her friends are given back their real names, while the Predators are forced to stay behind and clean up after them. Haku takes Chihiro and the Fantasy Adventure Team to the now dry riverbed and vows to meet her again. Chihiro and the others cross- the river and reunite with her restored parents and teammates, who do not remember what happened. They walk back to their car and drive off while the Fantasy Adventure Team depart for another exciting adventure. Trivia * This is the first adventure of the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure series to be based on a Studio Ghibli movie. * The remaining Predators work for Yubaba. Of course, like everyone controlled by Yubaba, they forget their real names. Not only that, in fact, they forget who they are. Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Written Stories